


The Hale and Argent Manhunt

by Kasino (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fugitives, Hunters & Hunting, Manipulation, Minor Character(s), Spirits, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kasino
Summary: The Hale and Argent families have been separated and strewn across the globe for years, never hearing from each other, but all that changes when Derek and Malia Hale are accused of a series of murders they didn't commit, and Kate and Brooke Argent are accused of a murder that they clearly did. As a dangerous conspiracy pulls the Hales and the Argents together, the accused's families are hunted for information and the two families, despite their differences, must come together to prevent the eradication of their bloodlines.





	The Hale and Argent Manhunt

The Hale Family.

An ancient family of werewolves, long time inhabitants of Beacon Hills and, having helped rebuild the town once before, they were one of the most powerful and respected werewolf families. Until most of them were massacred at the Hale House fire. With the death of the family's matriarch, Talia, her eldest child Laura took over the role of alpha, until she too was killed by her uncle Peter, so he could take her power. Only a few members of the Hale family escaped death from both the fire and multiple threats to Beacon Hills.

Derek Hale. Middle child of Talia Hale, a beta with blue eyes after killing his girlfriend Paige to end her suffering. He and his cousin Malia are currently on holiday in Philadelphia.

Jason Black. Peter Hale's older brother, a kanima after his difficult past with his family caused him to turn from Peter's bite. He currently lives in Beacon Hills.

Peter Hale. Talia Hale's brother, a former alpha with blue eyes due to countless murders he'd committed. His current whereabouts are unknown to anyone.

Cora Hale. The youngest child of Talia Hale, a beta with yellow eyes. She lives in a flat in Brazil.

Malia Tate. Peter Hale's only daughter, a werecoyote with blue eyes after killing her adoptive mother and sister. She's currently on holiday with her cousin Derek.

Faye Michaels. Fourth cousin to the youngest Hale generation, a beta with blue eyes after killing a trainee hunter to save her alpha Deucalion. She lives in Deucalion's condo with her girlfriend Sydney.

The Argent Family

A historical family of hunters, dating back to 1764 when Marie-Jean Valet killed the Beast of Gévaudan with help from Henri Argent. They were one of the most well-known hunter families before most of the family strayed from the code, preferring to just kill whatever shapeshifters they could get their hands on. There are only a few Argents left, and even less who follow the code.

Chris Argent. The eldest child of Gerard and one of the only hunters left who follows the code. He lives in Beacon Hills with his girlfriend Melissa.

Kate Argent. Gerard's youngest child who breaks the code daily, a werejaguar after having her throat ripped out by Peter. Her current whereabouts are only known to Chris.

Gerard Argent. The oldest Argent left and a monster who will kill anyone who gets in his way. He is constantly living on the move.

Allison Argent. Chris's only daughter, a loyalist to the code, a spirit of vengeance after her death at the hands of the Oni. Her spirit is split in two, her inner psychotic side linked to Kate and her sane side linked to Chris.

Brooke Argent. Kate's adopted daughter, an Argent torn between her loyalty to the code and to her mother, a werejaguar after Peter sliced through her chest after watching Kate beg for her daughter's life. She's currently traveling with her mother.


End file.
